


Don't Wake the Turtleduck

by firelord-zuzu-the-jerkbender (fatherlords)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Lowkey Zukka, Nap Time, Piggybacks, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/firelord-zuzu-the-jerkbender
Summary: Zuko falls asleep whilst walking
Kudos: 158





	Don't Wake the Turtleduck

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](https://donvex.tumblr.com/post/624365103521873921/sokka-giving-zuko-a-piggyback-ride-and-zuko)

They'd been walking for hours now, and Zuko was, quite literally, fighting to stay awake. Every few steps his eyes were closing, and he was staggering around. He'd clearly not slept the night before, and at this point, there was no way Zuko would manage to stay awake long enough for them to get to Omashu on time. They would've ridden Appa, but Appa was sick, so walking it was. Sokka was walking slightly behind everyone to keep an eye on Zuko, who was more shuffling than walking. "Zuko?"

"I'm awake!" Zuko protested, although his eyes slid closed as he said that. "I'm not tired!" 

"Sure you're not," Sokka said softly, a fond smile on his face. Sokka often walked into Zuko's room to see him passed out asleep drooling all over some very official documents, but when it was actually sleepy time at night? Zuko was very much awake surrounded by candles as he worked. Sometimes he'd sleep in the early hours of the morning, but as soon as the sun rose, so did Zuko. So Zuko didn't sleep much of a night, and Sokka was silently wondering if Zuko was scared of the dark. He couldn't exactly blame him for that though, although it meant that Zuko didn't get enough sleep. 

Sokka carefully wrapped an arm around Zuko's waist to keep him upright, but Zuko's knees immediately buckled and Sokka found himself trying to stop Zuko from falling. He managed to manoeuvre them both so he could pull Zuko onto his back, holding him securely under the thighs. Zuko's head lolled onto Sokka's shoulder, warm puffs of smoke gently tickling Sokka's neck. He was definitely asleep, completely dead to the world. Sokka melted a little inside. 

They continued walking, but Zuko didn't stir, only mumbled slightly in his sleep. A sleepy firelord was probably the most adorable thing Sokka had ever seen, but everybody was talking loudly and Sokka didn't want Zuko to wake, so he shushed them loudly, making them turn to look at him, but their expressions softened the moment they saw Zuko asleep on his shoulder. "He fell asleep," Sokka clarified, although that was probably obvious.

"Aww, sleepy little turtleduck," Aang smiled, "he's less scary like this."

"He's almost adorable," Katara added, reaching out to move a strand of hair out of Zuko's mouth to tuck it behind his ear.

"He is adorable," Sokka smiled, adjusting Zuko on his back so he wasn't slipping down. 

"Should we stop walking?" Aang asked, and Sokka shook his head.

"Nah, I got him." Zuko whined softly in his sleep, shifting slightly and lightly gripping the front of Sokka's shirt. He was still letting out tiny puffs of smoke, because of course Zuko would be able to firebend in his sleep. They walked quietly for a few minutes, before Toph gave a devilish grin.

"Wanna see how many fireflakes we can chuck in his mouth before he wakes up?"

"Toph!"

"Okay, okay fine! Wanna see how many things we can stack on top of him instead?"

"...start with the clothes then the books."


End file.
